Mysterious Island (1961 film)
Mysterious Island (UK: Jules Verne's Mysterious Island) is a 1961 science fiction adventure film. Based very loosely upon the novel The Mysterious Island (L'Île mystérieuse) by Jules Verne, the film was produced by Charles H. Schneer and directed by Cy Endfield. Shot in Spain and at Shepperton Studios, Shepperton, England, the film serves as a showcase for Ray Harryhausen's stop-motion animation effects. Like several of Harryhausen's classic productions, the musical score was composed by Bernard Herrmann. Contents * 1 Plot * 2 Cast * 3 Production ** 3.1 Screenplay ** 3.2 Filming ** 3.3 Soundtrack * 4 Home Media * 5 See also * 6 External links * 7 References Plot In 1865 during the American Civil War, a massive storm sweeps through a Confederate prison camp. Union soldiers Cyrus Harding (Michael Craig), Herbert (Michael Callan), Neb (Dan Jackson), and a war correspondent, Spillet (Gary Merrill), are planning an escape. They spot a tethered gas balloon. After explaining their plan, they knock out the guard and escape from the prison house. Once they arrive at the balloon, they overpower some more guards and drag another named Pencroft (Percy Herbert) aboard. After he explains that he knows how to pilot the balloon, they let him join the group. The balloon carries them across the US, and it isn't long before they discover that they are over the Pacific Ocean. A storm arises; the balloon tears open and leaks a significant amount of gas, forcing the passengers to toss everything overboard. One of the men spots land dead ahead, and everyone climbs up onto the supporting ring and cut the basket loose. The severely deflated balloon descends to the sea anyway, bumping and skimming the tops of the waves, washing a few people out of the balloon's rigging, until finally running aground. The following morning the men reunite and begin to explore the strange island they find themselves upon. They discover that the island has lush tropical jungles, harsh plains, and many volcanoes which frequently erupt. When they reach the other side of the island, they encounter a monstrous crab. After Neb is nearly killed, the castaways are able to push it into a boiling geyser and have crab meat for dinner. Afterwards, the men continue exploring and find a herd of wild goats which they try to catch. Then they find two unconscious English ladies, Lady Mary Fairchild (Joan Greenwood) and her niece Elena (Beth Rogan), who were shipwecked here by the same storm. Working together, the castaways find cover and protection in a cave which they call "Granite House". A treasure chest later washes ashore, and in it the men find a variety of useful items, including rifles, nautical charts, and books such as Robinson Crusoe. Markings upon one of the rifles found in the chest indicate that it came from the Nautilus, upon which Spillitt gives to Lady Faiirchid (who is unfamiliar with the tale) a brief summation of the Nautilus, its creator, Captain Nemo, and its supposed destruction off the coast of Mexico some eight years earlier. Spillitt expresses a sense of respect and admiration for Nemo's genius and principles against war, while Harding derides him for being a madman and a murderer, condemning him for the deaths of numerous sailors during his crusade. Making use of the charts, the castaways are able to determine their location and proceed with the construction of a boat from which they can escape the island. While Mary and Elena are one day tending to the goats, Spillet encounters a giant flightless bird (a prehistoric species called a Phorusrhacos) while fishing. Spillet and the women retreat into the goat pen, but the bird simply jumps over the fence and assails them. As it tries to eat Elena, Herbert arrives and assaults the creature, knifing it until he apparently kills it. Later, as they consume the bird, they discover it was actually killed by a bullet none of them had fired. A few weeks later, Herbert and Elena are sunning outside when they notice a rivulet of honey. Atop a rocky bluff, they come across an enormous hive inhabited by giant bees, who attack them. As Herbert and Elena escape from the hive into a large flooded cave, they spot the submarine Nautilus inside. They enter the vessel, but knowing that it belongs to someone else, retreat, swimming out of the cave. Meanwhile, Mary, Harding, Spillet and Pencroft spot an approaching pirate ship. They try to hide, but are discovered, and a fight with pirates ensues. The castaways win only after an explosion mysteriously sinks the pirate ship with all hands aboard. Once outside, the castaways reunite and meet Captain Nemo (Herbert Lom), who is living aboard his disabled submarine. Nemo has been watching the castaways and secretly assisting them by sending the chest, shooting the giant bird, and sinking the pirate ship. He invites them to dinner aboard the Nautilus, where he tells them that the giant creatures the castaways have encountered are results of his genetic experiments to enlarge the world's food resources, thereby eliminating hunger and economic competition which he sees as prime causes for the wars he was striving to end all his life. Due to their fortitude, he has selected them to assist him in his efforts to make his achievements known to the world, especially since the Nautilus is incapacitated beyond repair and the volcano the island consists of will soon erupt, exploding the island and sinking it into the deep. When time runs out, the castaways discover that Nemo has invented an air-filled raising system which can refloat the pirate ship, the only readily seaworthy vessel on this island. Nemo teaches them to breathe underwater using his special "shell" air tanks, and they begin trying to raise the ship, despite the initial interference by a giant cephalopod. With the pirate ship raised and seaworthy, the castaways climb aboard. The volcano erupts and Nemo is killed as the Nautilus is buried, but the rest escape and begin the journey home, vowing to continue Nemo's dream of achieving lasting peace throughout the world. Castedit * Michael Craig as Captain Cyrus Harding * Joan Greenwood as Lady Mary Fairchild * Michael Callan as Herbert Brown * Gary Merrill as Gideon Spilitt * Herbert Lom as Captain Nemo * Beth Rogan as Elena Fairchild * Percy Herbert as Sergeant Pencroft * Dan Jackson as Corporal Neb Nugent Productionedit Screenplayedit The novel on which the film is based is a sequel to two other novels by Jules Verne, In Search of the Castaways (1867) and Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea (1870). The first book featured the island, the pirates and a character Tom Ayrton who was marooned on a nearby island. The second book featured Captain Nemo and the Nautilus presumed lost in the maelstrom at the end of that novel. In The Mysterious Island (1874) after the escapees' balloon landed on the island, among many adventures, they encountered Ayrton alive, fought the pirates and discovered that Captain Nemo was their benefactor and the island the base for the Nautilus. Filmingedit The beach scenes in Mysterious Island were shot on location at Sa Conca Bay, Castell-Platja d'Aro in Catalonia, Spain. The escape from the Confederate prison - using an observation balloon - were filmed in Church Square, Shepperton, England. Interiors were completed at Shepperton Studios. The stop-motion animation effects were created by Ray Harryhausen. All the model creatures except the giant bird (which was cannibalized for use as the Ornithomimus in The Valley of Gwangi in 1969) still exist. Soundtrackedit The film's music was composed by Bernard Herrmann who had already scored several of Harryhausen's productions. Home Mediaedit Blu-ray ALL America - Twilight Time - The Limited Edition Series1 * Picture Format: 1.66:1 (1080p 24fps) MPEG-4 * Soundtrack(s): English DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 and 2.0 * Subtitles: English * Extras: * Isolated Score (presented in 2.0 Stereo) * Original Theatrical Trailer (2:31) * TV Trailer Spot #1 (1:03) * Case type: Keep Case * Note: Limited as in only 3000 copies were made (non are numbered) DVD R1 America - Columbia/Tri-star Home Entertainment2 * Picture Format: 1.78:1 (Anamorphic) NTSC * Soundtrack(s): English Dolby Digital 2.0 mono * Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish * Extras: * "The Making Of Mysterious Island" featurette * "The Harryhausen Chronicles" featurette * "This Is Dynamation" featurette * Photo Gallery * Theatrical Trailer * Bonus trailers for "The Golden Voyage of Sinbad" and "Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger" * Case type: Keep Case * Notes: Also available in The Fantastic Films of Ray Harryhausen: Legendary Science Fiction Series 5-disc box set, with Earth vs. the Flying Saucers, 20 Million Miles to Earth, It Came from Beneath the Sea, and H.G. Wells' First Men in the Moon (1964 film). Category:1961 films